


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 7. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Crack, Cute, Fluff, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'heure de la distribution générale des cadeaux pour Steve. Comment réagiront Tony et Bucky ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 7. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

**Author's Note:**

> Septième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Teardrop » de Massive Attack.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°7**

**Jeudi 18 décembre 2014**

**« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »**

 

\- Tony ! appela Steve. Viens par ici, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Iron Man eut un mauvais pressentiment. Steve était plein de bonnes intentions, mais il avait des doutes sur le cadeau qu'il semblait déterminé à lui offrir.

Il se posta devant son ami, qui avait le dos tourné, occupé à attraper ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Lorsque Steve se retourna, Tony eut un mouvement de recul. Captain America était vêtu d'un pull tricoté main, de couleur bleue, avec ce qu'il semblait être son bouclier coiffé d'un bonnet de Père Noël cousu dessus.

Tony n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Regarde ! fit le blond, qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Tony. Je l'ai fait juste pour toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il brandit devant lui un autre pull, ressemblant étonnamment à celui qu'il portait, sauf que celui-là était rouge et représentait le masque d'Iron Man en son centre, bien entendu surmonté d'un autre bonnet rouge.

\- Euh... merci beaucoup Steve, fit Tony, qui ne souhaitait pas vexer son ami en critiquant ses talents de tricoteur.

L'ingénieur enfila son pull pour faire plaisir à Captain America, et ce dernier se concentra sur une nouvelle cible : Bucky Barnes.

\- Bucky ! appela à nouveau Steve. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi !

Le concerné échangea un rapide regard désespéré avec Tony, certain qu'il hériterait du même cadeau que lui.

En effet, cela ne loupa pas. Steve présenta à Bucky un pull vert, agrémenté du visage de l'ancien Winter Soldier grossièrement tricoté. Mais au contraire de Tony, il refusa d'enfiler le pull. Le blond tenta alors de le lui enfiler à sa place.

\- Enfin Bucky ! Arrête de bouger, je ne vais jamais pouvoir t'aider à le mettre !

\- Je ne veux pas de ton stupide pull, marmonna la voix de son ami, étouffée par le vêtement sur sa tête.

Le sourire de Steve disparut. Il reprit le pull avec lui et s'éloigna de Bucky. Tony passa alors derrière lui et lui colla un coup de coude entre les côtes.

\- Aïe, fit-il en grimaçant. Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

\- C'est toi qui déraille, répondit Tony à voix basse. Tu viens de vexer Steve en refusant de porter le pull qu'il t'a offert !

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'exige que tu ailles immédiatement t'excuser et que tu mettes ce fichu vêtement, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui ! vociféra Tony.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais ?

\- Parce que tu es actuellement sous mon toit.

Bucky soupira et s'exécuta. Le sourire de Steve réapparut, au grand soulagement de Tony, et Captain America continua sa distribution de cadeaux au reste de l'équipe.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de mignon aujourd'hui ;)


End file.
